The Truth About Love
by Bluegirl2006
Summary: The truth always has a way of coming out. Whether you want it to or not. Like they say, 'the truth about love comes at 3am' For Chase Davenport, the truth about love came in the middle of battle and left a huge scar on his heart. For Chase Davenport, the truth made his life great, but then tore everything down. Warning: Spoilers from season 4
1. Chapter 1: The Truth About Chase

Authors Note:

Hey guys, so this is my first fan-fiction for this adorable paring. Re-write of Unauthorized Mission and Bionic rebellion with instead of Chase and Sebastian being Best Friends, they are boyfriends. Some parts follow the show with only a few slight tweaks and added scenes, until half way through bionic rebellion where basically everything becomes original. Some dialogue taken from the show. I just wrote this because I ship these two so much and It must of been tough for chase to be betrayed by his first best friend. But just imagine the pain of being betrayed by your first ever boyfriend. This is a two part fic. This first fic is the build up/ event itself with a little taste of the aftermath. The second fic will be the full aftermath with lots of pain. I'm working on the second one now. This first fic is completed but I'm still working on the second one. But don't worry. I have friends that wont let me give up on the fic, and I am the Queen of Chasebastian after all.

Chapter One: The truth about Chase

Chase had always known he was gay. Well, he'd known since his first week in the real world, which is really when he even began to think about the possibility of dating and all that. So I guess it is more accurate to say that Chase had known he was gay since he first thought about it. It wasn't some big revaluation or something he struggled with. He just realized he was checking out boys like his sister and not girls like his brother.

After a little research, he found out that most likely made him gay. He did look at all the other sexual orientations just to make sure, but 'homosexual' was the one he related to the most. That was that. Less than a week in the real world and Chase had realized he was gay.

Which wasn't the best thing to discover when all you wanted to do was fit in. Chase's research had also shown him that being gay did not help at all when it came to fitting in. He was already having a hard time, being a 'nerd' and all. Plus his sibling already made his life unpleasant half the time by making fun of his height, his looks, the way he dresses, his intelligence and even his personality. He didn't really need to add ' gay ' to the mess that was already his life.

Plus he needed to focus on becoming a better leader and finally going on missions.

So fitting in and his bionic mission took priority over coming out for Chase. But it didn't bother him. He's comfortable with who he is, he knows there is nothing wrong with being gay. But the logical thing was to keep it hidden, to act like he was interested in girls when the time called for it. Which thankfully wasn't that often, because of the whole ' nerd ' thing.

But if a guy ever showed interest in Chase ( one he liked of course ), he knew he would go for it and he didn't care that people would find out. And if someone seriously asked him if he was gay he wouldn't lie. So he wasn't 100% lying, he just didn't think people needed to know. Not that anyone asked him about it or anything. And no one really showed any interest in him.

There was a point when Chase thought that maybe he and Marcus had something. That maybe their friendship could of been a little more. Sadly it turned out that Marcus was an evil android made by his real father to capture them. So that idea blew up in his face.

After that point he started to focus on school and his responsibility as leader of a team of bionic teens. Because that is what's important. Not love. But then came S-3. The cute bionic boy who quickly became his best friend. A friend that Chase desperately needed. Because being a bionic nerd doesn't get you friends. It just makes you lonely.

Sebastian was his first real friend.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth About His Past

Chapter Two: The truth about his past

It was a typical day at the Academy. As usual, things had gotten a bit crazy and slightly out of hand. What with Sebastian and I messing with Adam and principle Perry arriving. But things were finally starting to settle down and Sebastian and I found ourselves sitting down on the platform in the middle of the main training room, alone.

Sebastian had just asked me to tell him the story of when we first met. The story about his evil father Krane and how he used them for evil (which none of the bionic kids, including Sebastian, know about).

I'm actually starting to feel conflicted about following orders. Mr Davenport told us not to tell the kids the truth because they aren't ready. But Sebastian has proven over and over again that he is to be trusted and I think he can handle it.

But maybe that's just the side of me that feels guilty for hiding something from my first real friend talking. Because true friends aren't meant to keep secrets. Right ? If I don't say anything he's going to think I don't trust him and I might lose him as a friend forever. I can't risk that.

"Well, I'm probably not suppose to say anything"

I start to tell Sebastian. He looks over to me with a questioning look. He looks so confused and adorable. Welp, I may as well tell him now.

"But the guy who created you was pure evil. His name was Victor Krane. He controlled your minds and made you his bionic soldiers. "

Sebastian looks even more confused than before.

"Why would he do that if he was our father?"

At his words my heart starts to ache. Because I'm not just telling him the story of how he and his siblings ended up here. I'm telling him how his father used them all, and how we took him away from them.

I turn towards him and I look down at his hand between us. I move my own hand towards his, but I stop. This isn't the right time. Let's just keep things friendly. I continue the story.

"It was all part of his twisted plan to build a superior bionic race."

I pause for a second before I say the next part. I try to pick my words carefully. I don't want to upset Sebastian too much more than I already have.

"We had no choice but to take him out."

Sebastian's face just drains and his questioning look is replaced with one of shock. I feel so guilty. But Krane was evil and we did what we needed to do in order to save the world. So that's what I tell him.

"We did what we had to do."

I shift closer to Sebastian with that last comment. I want him to know that I'm here for him. I know what he is hearing can't be easy, it wasn't exactly easy to hear that Douglas was my real father and not Mr Davenport. Sebastian takes a deep breath in and just breathes out a soft;

"Wow".

There isn't really much to say when you find out your father was evil and controlled you. I try to think of something to say. Something to put a smile back on his gorgeous face. But all that comes out is

"Yeah".

Not really helpful. He still looks sad. I want to say that now I'm around I won't let something like that happen to him again. That I'll protect him. That I'll keep him safe. But

now is not the time to be obvious about my crush on him. This is about Sebastian. Not me. But I still need to comfort him.

"But at least you're safe now".

I pat him on that back (cause that's the FRIENDLY thing to do). I move my arm away and Sebastian gives me a warm smile. A beautiful smile that tells me he appreciates the comfort. The smiles fades a little as he begins to talk.

"I guess I'm just lucky that Mr Davenport was nice enough to take us in"

I can tell that Sebastian is still trying to process what I just told him. But him being thankful of Mr Davenport is a good start. I nod my head and as I'm about say 'I'm glad Mr Davenport did because otherwise we wouldn't be friends' Adam come running in screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THEY'RE STILL AFTER ME I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

A huge grin takes over my face. Adam is still using the virtual training system that Sebastian and I made. Within a second Adam runs into a wall and falls to the ground. After Adam makes a dumb comment, confirming he is alright, I look right at Sebastian with the huge grin still on my face. Sebastian starts bursting out in laughter and I follow suit. I really have to thank Adam. That's exactly what we needed to cheer up. Plus Sebastian has the most attractive laugh I have ever heard and truthfully, any excuse to hear it is always a good one.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth About Our Feelings

Chapter Three: The truth about our feelings

A couple of weeks have passed since I told Sebastian the truth. We both agreed that it was for the best that he not tell the others. He may of been ready, but the likes of Spin and Bob aren't. Sebastian is taking finding out rather well. He isn't acting any different, apart from being a little more aware of what is going on around him.

Oh and the greatest thing happened. Sebastian stopped hitting on Bree! The day after I told Sebastian, Bree tried to start one of their typical flitting sessions. But Sebastian just completely blew her off. At first I thought it was just because he was still processing what I told him the day before. But Bree kept trying to flirt with Sebastian over the following few days and each and every time he shot her down.

To make things even better, Sebastian has been spending more time with me. He even said we were best friends and it took everything I had not to freak out in front of him. I hadn't even had a real friend (we don't count Marcus okay) before, let alone a best friend. The kids at school just never seemed to like me that much. Finally someone liked me enough to call me their best friend.

Sebastian is the only person I know that doesn't treat me bad. He is the only one who doesn't make fun of my height or my looks. He embraces his nerd side, just like me. And never once since we became friends has he said anything even slightly negative about me.

I know my family do still love me, even with everything they say. But a lot of the time they take it too far. So often I'm left feeling useless and unwanted. Wanting to just cry myself to sleep. But I can't let anyone see that side of me. Because I need to be a strong leader and I can't let them know that I'm so weak inside. Having someone who actually treats me right means so much to me. Which is why I can't imagine not having Sebastian around. I just don't know if I would be able to recover from losing that friendship.

Not that it is in danger. Things are better than ever. I'm just being a little bit paranoid and thinking the worst.

At this moment in time Leo, Spin, Bob, Mr Davenport and Sebastian are all visiting Bree, Adam and myself in our mentor quarters. It only takes a minute for everyone to become annoyed with each other and Sebastian and I are left standing together in a now deserted room. He had called out my name before leaving and I was waiting with a smile on my face to see what he wanted.

"I was wondering, am I doing okay with my training ?"

My smile fades a little. So he wanted to talk about his training. Not anything else. Still, him being worried about his training is cute. A small smile reappears on my face when I give him his answer

"Yeah. Of course! You're the best student here by far!"

Oh god! I hope that didn't sound too much like I was sucking up. Because it is the truth. He is the best student out of everyone. He has better control of his bionics than his siblings and he knows how to use them. He smiles that beautiful smile he saves just for me (okay so I just hadn't notice him smile like that around anyone else, not even Bree! So I like to think it is just for me) and begins to talk.

"Well I did learn from the best".

I can't help but blush at that. No one has ever given me a compliment like that before, let alone the boy I am slowly falling for. I can't even think straight.

"Say it again. But slower"

Okay. Now that wasn't the smartest thing to say. I just sounded cocky when really I just don't believe I heard him right. He just giggles a little (it is so attractive that I don't know how I'm keeping at straight face) and continues the conversation.

"I just get so bored of using the same abilities all the time."

Oh I know where this is going.

"I wish I could unlock a new one like you did. Think you could do it for me?"

I deflate and my expression becomes sad. Of course he is just using me to help supe up his bionics. Why would anyone be friends with me unless they wanted something. I feel so hurt. Before I can say anything, Sebastian starts to talk again

"I just was thinking about it today. You know I'm not using you to just supe up my bionics right? I wouldn't do that to you Chase."

Somehow Sebastian knows exactly what I am thinking. I guess we really are best friends. I shove my paranoia down and try to brighten up a lil.

"Of course I know that. But it's a no. Only Mr Davenport is authorized to do that. I could get in serious trouble."

I can't believe I just said I don't want to help Sebastian because I could get in trouble. I really am a suck up and a goody good. But that's only a small part of it. Adding new abilities can be a bit risky and I don't want to make a mistake and hurt Sebastian. Oh why didn't I just stay that?! I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Sebastian.

"I shouldn't of even asked. I just didn't think it was a big deal."

Sebastian looks a little hurt. Great, that is the last thing I wanted, but I can't do something so risky just because I feel bad.

"No I'm sorry. I wish I could help. But I just don't want to risk it. Even for a friend."

Sebastian steps closer to me, closing the gap between us till we are only a few centimeters apart. We are so close now that I can smell him. He smells like the ocean with a hint of vanilla. I don't think I've ever smelt anything so nice. While I'm overwhelmed with his smell, Sebastian begins to talk in a soft, quiet voice. He looks almost….. nervous? I don't understand why.

" It's just that…. I thought that…. we were maybe…"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I'm hanging on every word he says but this pause is lasting way too long. It sounds as though he thinks we are something more than friends, that we could be together. That he actually likes me! I don't want to get my hopes up, but I can't help it! I need to know what he is trying to say. Continue speaking Damn it! Sebastian swallows the last of his nerves before continuing

"I thought that we were becoming more than friends. "

He actually said it! My first ever friend wants to be my first ever boyfriend?! My hands start to shake a little. I can't believe this is happening right now.

Sebastian must of noticed my hands shaking because he reaches for them and interlocks our fingers.

"I really like you Chase. I like you so much more than as a friend."

I really like what I'm hearing. I start to relax a bit and I Instinctively squeeze Sebastian ' s hands

"And I know you feel the same way."

I freeze again. How on earth does he know that?

"I've been noticing the way you look at me for a while now"

Oh, that's how. My subtle looks and glances weren't so subtle. I'm still speechless so Sebastian continues.

"I was really hoping that we could be more than friends."

"Boyfriends"

The word softly escapes my lips before I can stop myself. That beautiful soft smile that Sebastian saves just for me appears on his face. He softly laughs a little and then says

"Yeah. That."

He looks me in the eyes and says the words I've dreamed of hearing but never in a million years thought I would hear.

" Chase. Do you want to be my boyfriend? "

I can't stop the grin from appearing on my face. Finally everything is going my way. Finally someone actually cares about me and wants to be with me. Every doubt I've ever had and every little nagging thought telling me it isn't ethical to date a student when your a mentor leaves my head. And I can't help but say;

"Yes of course I want to be your boyfriend."

Sebastian ' s face lights up even more than I thought possible. I'm definitely never going to forget that face any time soon. I'm pretty sure I look like a dork given how much I'm smiling. I don't think Sebastian really cares though, because he is leaning over and….. he presses a soft kiss to my forehead.

Now I really must look like a dork with how hot my cheeks feel.

"I read that kissing the forehead of your boyfriend is a good sign of affection for a new relationship"

I'm stunned by his words

"You did research?"

He laughs at my question. God that laugh is so hot.

"Well Chase, I don't know about you, but I'm new to this whole boyfriend thing and I wanted to make sure I got it right".

I look him in the eyes and ask the one question that has been stuck in the back of my mind since he first started his confession.

"You really care about me that much ?".

He lifts up one of our interlocked hands and kisses mine.

"Of course I do Chase. You are the most important person in my life."

More words I've never heard before and never expected to hear. I lift our other set of interlocked hand and I kiss his.

"And you are the most important person in mine."

We stand there for a few minutes, just admiring each other. Then my mind drifts back to the conversation we were having before we became boyfriends.

" I can do it."

Sebastian looks a little confused

"Hmmm. Do what?"

I pause for a second to think it over. Do I really want to risk getting in serious trouble for Sebastian?

"I can unlock some more bionic abilities for you."

Sebastian looks please but also slightly concerned.

"But aren't you worried that you could get caught and be in big trouble?"

I sigh.

"Yeah I'm worried. But it is worth the risk for you."

All the concern that Sebastian had before is gone.

"Thank you so much Chase! You are so amazing!"

I just can't stop blushing today. But I wouldn't change it for anything.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth About Everything P1

Chapter Four: The truth about everything. Part One

Sebastian and I had had both agreed to wait a couple of days before I gave him some new bionic abilities. We both wanted to see what being in a relationship was like before focusing on anything else. Let me tell you, it is amazing. We still acted like best friends, but when no one was around we would hold hands or wrap our arms around each other. He's even gotten into the habit of kissing me on the cheek. I know this is my first time being in a relationship, but I'm pretty sure everything is going perfectly!

If only everything else was as perfect. Perry, who is now our security guard on the island, just pulled Adam, Bree and myself out of our lesson to talk about how someone had stolen explosives form the weapons room. The four of us and Mr Davenport were now talking about the crazy accusation.

"No worries. All we have to do is wait for someone to explode and then boom. We have our guy!"

Yet another one of Adam's genius ideas. Thankfully everyone just ignores him and Perry continues.

"Oh, I already know who did it. The creepy looking guy. You know? Dark hair, whiny voice. Hangs around with the nerd over there a lot. So right there we know he is messed up in the head."

Wait, now she's pointing at me. Dark hair? Hangs with me? Wait, she can't be talking about…

"Sebastian?"

I can't believe what she is suggesting.

"No, he wouldn't do that! He's my…. friend"

I nearly slipped and said boyfriend. That definitely doesn't need to be brought up right now. Perry doesn't seem convinced and continues to accuse Sebastian.

"Well, I scanned the surveillance tape and he is the only one that was in that area."

No, there must be some mistake.

"It all adds up. First he stole the access cards. Then he broke into the weapons area. Now if I were a criminal, which I'm not because my record was cleared, I would say

his next move is to blow this place to smithereens ."

This is the most messed up thing I have ever heard! Why would Sebastian want to destroy this place? It is our home. I can't believe any of this. He just wouldn't do something so… evil.

"Look, you can't just go around accusing students without any proof. "

Well at least Mr Davenport is thinking straight. Unlike Perry. Who is now bickering with Mr Davenport. I'm not focusing on what they are saying because I can hear the voice of my boyfriend coming this way. Oh go, I hope Perry doesn't do something stupid.

"There's the perp right there."

Oh god now she is running towards him.

"Hey! Where you heading Sebby ? Out for a stroll? Taking a little break in between classes?"

Huh, she actually isn't being too aggressive about this. By now we have all moved and are standing behind Perry. It probably looks like we are all gaining up on poor Sebastian. I try to send him a reassuring smile, so he knows I'm here for him.

Out of nowhere Perry lunges at Sebastian.

"GIVE ME THOSE EXPLOSIVES"

Thankfully Adam holds her back before she can attack Sebastian. Sebastian looks at me with a confused look on his face. I give him an equally confused look back before he begins to talk.

"What's she talking about?"

I'm still in shock over everything that is going on and I don't reply to him. Instead Bree takes over explaining.

"She thinks that you stole explosives from the weapons area."

A hurt look appears on Sebastian's face. I officially hate that look.

"What? Why would I do that?"

Exactly! There is no reason why Sebastian would do anything like that at all. He has everything he needs right here. But Perry just wont quit.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I'll find those explosives."

Now I'm really starting to get angry. How can she keep accusing Sebastian ? His face says everything! He has no idea what she is talking about and she just needs to accept that she is wrong. Thankfully Mr Davenport starts to speak before I say anything that I would regret.

"All right. Now let's just all go down to the weapons area and see what's going on."

Finally someone says something logical! The explosives probably aren't even missing. We all start to walk towards the weapons area and Sebastian walks beside me. He looks worried.

"You know I didn't do anything right ? I mean why would I mess all of this up?"

He's gesturing to me. It's very reassuring that he doesn't want to mess up what we have. But I also feel a little bit disheartened that he would think I would doubt him. I want to hold his hand so badly right now and tell him everything is alright. But I can't. Not here.

"Of course I know that! I trust you. We are ….. friends after all."

Again I avoid the word 'boyfriends'. I know the others can hear us. Now is not the time to mention that Sebastian and I are dating. But it seems like Sebastian knows what I really wanted to say and he flashes me that special smile that he saves just for me.

Up ahead I can hear Perry and Mr Davenport talking. They have already made it into the weapons room and I can just make out Mr Davenport saying something about them being right where they belong. Sebastian and I enter the room and see the explosives right where they are suppose to be. I knew Perry was wrong! As if Sebastian would do something like that!

"Something is fishy. Someone must of taken them and then put them back."

Man she just won't quit. It is actually kind of sad. I guess it is time to lighten the mood.

"Well we are in the middle of an ocean. Maybe it was a mermaid ?"

Everyone but Perry laughs. It feels good to hear Sebastian laugh.

"Or a dolphin!"

And of course Adam has to follow with a dumb remark. Oh well, at least our little banter will be funny to Sebastian.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Oh and a mermaid does?"

"At least they have arms."

"Mermaids don't have arms. Now mermen, their arms are…"

"STOP TALKING"

Okay that is all the dumb Adam comments I can take right now. If they go on for too long I actually get a headache.

"Look I appreciate that you are doing your job."

Oh, so I guess we are back to being serious about the matter at hand. Mr Davenport actually sound sincere

"But this isn't Mission Creek high where every student is guilty until proven more guilty. Understood?"

Perry looks defeated. Well this is a first.

"Understood"

Well thank god that mess is over. I start to leave the weapons area and everyone follows. Hopefully that is the last we hear about all that.

—

Sebastian and I are walking towards the mentor quarters when he suddenly stops. I turn to look at him.

"You okay?"

He's turning his head. Obviously trying to see if anyone else is around. But we are alone.

"I was just thinking the maybe you could give me my new bionic abilities now? I really want to prove how hard I'm working for this place even after everything I've been accused of"

Well it does make sense. If I was in his place I would want a new ability right about now.

"Sure, we were heading towards my living area anyway so we can do it there."

Sebastian smiles and kisses me on the check.

"You are the best Chase!"

I'm blushing yet again at one of Sebastian's compliments. I don't think I'll ever get use to them. Now Sebastian is running ahead. Woah, he really wants those new abilities now. I jog to catch up to him. He is already standing next to the monitor we need to use, with an adorable smile on his face.

"Hurry up man!"

I can't help but chuckle at that. I wonder if that boy knows just how cute he really is.

"You are adorable you know that?"

Now Sebastian is the one chuckling as I move towards the console.

"I may be adorable but you are the gorgeous one."

My face is red yet again. Man, I really need to do something about that. I should really hurry up and give Sebastian his new ability before someone comes in. We can always flirt later.

"Enough flirting. We can do that later. But now I need to apply these sensors to your neck in order to alter your bionic chip."

I'm holding up a small, round device and Sebastian steps closer towards me.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that."

I smile and place the small device on Sebastian's neck. I can't help but notice how smooth and warm his skin is. I quickly take my hand away. I need to focus. I start typing away. I can already sense that Sebastian is becoming impatient.

"Are you sure this is working?"

Yeap, that's my Sebastian. I finish off the last few commands while he talks.

"I don't think these sensors are doing anything…. woah."

All done. I don't know why I was even worried.

"There we go! We just unlocked you a new ability."

Sebastian looks very impressed. Now that is one of my favourite looks.

"All I had to do was tap into your chip with Davenports secret password."

I don't know why but I just love explaining how I do things. My siblings say it is a personality fault, but Sebastian really seems interested in everything I say. He's got a cheeky smile on his face. Oh. I know where this is going .

"So. Now can we go back to the flirting hot stuff."

I start to walk over to him. I'm about to reach for his hand when the monitor behind us goes off. It's an emergency transition and Adam pops up on the screen

"Chase we need you in the common area now. There's a uhhh situation."

A Situation? Oh that doesn't sound good.

"Uhh. What is it?"

"If I wanted everyone to know there was a life threatening emergency I wouldn't of used the secret code of calling it a 'situation'. THINK CHASE THINK"

Of course that makes sense., and it just had to come from Adam. He ends the communication and I turn around to face Sebastian. Sadly the flirting is going to have to wait a little longer.

"Okay quick! Put those sensors away and meet me downstairs."

I pat him on the back and start to run away but Sebastian grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me into him. Before I can say or do anything Sebastian kisses me. As in he actually kisses me on the lips. I'm so shocked that it takes me a second to kiss him back. Once I do everything becomes perfect. I've never kissed anyone before so I have no idea if I'm doing this right or if Sebastian even is. All I know is that I've never felt this way before. Kissing Sebastian right now makes me feels loved. Even if our kiss is a little awkward and messy, the emotion behind it is as clear as day and that is what really matters.

We break apart and are both panting. Sebastian looks at me with a face full of admiration. And I know I am giving him the same look back.

"Go. I'll be down in a minute."

Oh right, the situation downstairs! I give Sebastian a quick peck on the lips before I run off to see what the situation is.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth About Everything P2

Chapter Five: The truth about everything. Part Two

"What's going on?"

I finally make it to the common area to see a very worried Bree and Adam looking at what appears to be a map of the hyper loop tunnel.

"There was an explosion in the hyper loop tunnel"

What Bree tells me is impossible! How could someone do that? Why would someone do that?

"Perry must have been right about someone stealing the explosives."

This is bad. This is really bad. But now is time to take charge of the situation.

"Okay. Bree, go check the weapons area to see if anything is missing. "

Bree super-speeds off to follow my instructions. I move closer to Adam.

"Adam, we need to put this place on lockdown until we figure out what's going on."

I stress the importance of this in my voice. Then a thought comes to me.

"Where's Mr Davenport?"

"He went back to the mainland."

"Well get him on the phone and tell him what happened."

Adam walks away to make the call and I take over the console in order to make an emergency broadcast. I put on my go to brave voice and begin the announcement.

"Attention students. Remain where you are. The academy is on lock-down. I repeat. The academy is on lock-down."

I take a deep breath before I say the next part.

"This is not a drill."

I move my hands off the console to end the broadcast. Just in time for Bree's return from the weapons area.

"The explosives are gone. Somebody used a hologram as a decoy."

Then Perry was right. But who could of taken them? Adam comes back over with a disappointed look on his face.

"Mr Davenport isn't answering"

Oh this is not a good sign.

"This is crazy. Do you really think one of our own students would blow up the hyper loop tunnel?"

Even with all this evidence, I still refuse to believe that one of them would betray us like that. I can't think of a reason why one of them would. Before I have a chance to talk to Adam and Bree again, an evil voice come from behind us.

"I'm gonna go with yes."

I know that voice. I would know that voice anywhere. That voice belongs to….

"Sebastian….?…."

I look over in the direction that the voice came from and there he is. Standing tall with an evil smile on his face is Sebastian. I'm confused now. Why did Sebastian say that?

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian begins to slowly walk towards us.

"Is it not clear?"

The evil smile fades from Sebastian's face and it is replaced with a scowl. Shivers run down my spin. This is not the look from Sebastian that I am use to. What is going on?

"I'm turning on you."

No. He can't be. I don't believe this. This has to be some kind of sick joke.

"What"

That's all I can say. I can't process what he has said. 'I'm turning on you' it has to be a joke. But he sounded so serious. So…. hateful.

"I'm taking my family back."

Wait what? What does he mean by that?

"I thought we were your family?"

Because we are his family right? We all care for him and he cares for us. That is what makes a family. Sebastian just shakes his head.

"No. Families fight together for what's right. At least that's what my father believe."

Oh no. No, no, no. Please don't tell me that this about him.

"Before you took him out."

Sebastian says those last few words with spite. I've never heard Sebastian speak like that before. Even when he was trying to kill me back when he was being controlled. I

can physically feel my heart ache. I can't believe this is happening. I thought everything was fine. I thought that he was happy. That WE were happy. My thoughts get

interrupted by Bree's voice.

"Your father? Wait, how does he know about Krane?"

She directs her question towards me and I deflate. How could I have been so stupid. Sebastian snorts and that evil smirk is back on his face.

"Well my buddy Chase told me all about him."

I can feel my heart breaking. Why is Sebastian doing this to me? I thought he cared about me. I thought….

"He told me all sorts of things. "

I can feel the disappointed looks from my siblings but I just can't keep my eyes off of Sebastian. Sebastian, the boy who kissed me only moments ago and who just said my name with such hate I could feel it stabbing into my chest.

"See, I always wondered where we came from. Luckily Chase put the pieces together for me. "

I can't take this anymore. Did he not hear me when I told him about Krane? About how evil he was? Do I really need to remind him? I start to walk closer to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, Krane was…"

"My father….Fought for what he believed. That bionic humans are superior. And when his beliefs were challenged by a non bionic human like Davenport , he fought back. "

Sebastian sounds so…. passionate about what he is saying. He actually believes every word.

"Well he lost."

Now even Adam sounds serious. This really isn't good.

"And that's why I'm going to carry on his legacy."

Sebastian starts to back up a little.

"See, you took away our leader and tried to pretend like nothing even happened. I think it's time for a little payback."

Sebastian pushes a button on his smart watch and the screen behind us turns on. We all turn towards it and see Perry and Mr Davenport. It looks like they are trapped in the Hyper loop.

"Mr Davenport!"

The worry is clear in Bree's voice. But Sebastian ignores her and continues on with his speech.

"You destroyed our father. Now, you get to watch me destroy yours."

Sebastian pushes his smart watch again before Bree even gets to finishing yelling.

"NO!"

The video shakes and Mr Davenport and Perry start to freak out.

"I just blew up the other end of the hyper loop tunnel…"

No! That means

"Which means they should be out of oxygen in about 30 minutes. Maybe even less."

Sebastian finishes my thought for me. I look over at Mr Davenport on the screen and I can feel my heart breaking even more. This is all my fault. I should never of told Sebastian anything. How could I be so stupid.

"We have to go save them!"

Bree pointing out the obvious helps get me out of my head. Adam begins to run for the exit when I notice Sebastian move his hand to the earpiece on his ear.

"NOW"

Out of nowhere two more students Geo-leap beside Sebastian. Of course he told others and got reinforcements. How could I have possibly believed that he would keep it a secret.

"You're not going anywhere"

Bree's favourite student is now standing in front of her, blocking her path. What was her name again?

"Lexi?"

Oh right, Lexi.

"Teach"

Too my right, Adam is standing opposite one of his students.

"Tank you're with them too?"

Adam sounds just as hurt as Bree. But they both still don't seem even a fraction as hurt as I am. Unlike them I'm not just standing opposite my student. I'm standing opposite my first real friend. My first boyfriend. The boy I care so much for. The one who is betraying me right now and breaking my heart. I can't think of any of that now. I have to push all the pain down and be a leader. We need to defeat these three and save Mr Davenport's life. We need to save our father's life.

"We took down Krane. What makes you think that we can't take down the three of you?"

That's it Chase, you are a fearless leader. Sebastian looks very annoyed at that comment.

"We were already the most powerful students here. And now that you've taught us your secrets, we know all of your weaknesses. "

Oh. That isn't a good sign. But I can't let my worry show. We can do this. We can win.

"It's time for the students to school the teachers. The rebellion. Has began."

His words cut deep. I still can't believe he is doing all of this. I notice Bree gesturing to the screen with the footage of Mr Davenport and Perry.

"What are we going to do?! We have to save them!"

"I know. But."

Sebastian cuts me off.

"You know what? I'll save you the trip. You can say goodbye to both of them from here."

Sebastian activates the video monitor so now Mr Davenport and Perry and see and hear us. Adam, Bree and myself all walk closer.

"Yes, we're saved!"

My heart sinks at Mr Davenport's words. If only that were the case.

"Not exactly."

"Sebastian ?"

Mr Davenport sounds just as confused as the rest of us. Come on Chase, time to step up as leader and inform Davenport on the situation.

"He blew up the hyper loop tunnel and cut off your oxygen supply."

Mr Davenport walks closer to the screen.

"Why on earth did he did do that? Can someone please explain."

I freeze. How do I tell Mr Davenport that he is most likely going to die because of what I told Sebastian?

"Sebastian knows about Krane and he's trying to start a rebellion with the rest of the students."

Well it appears that Bree has removed that problem

"What?! How does he know about Krane ?"

Adam and Bree are both looking at me. I can't take this guilt. I can't take any of my feelings right now. I just suck it up and tell Mr Davenport the truth.

"I might of told him. "

I turn towards Sebastian and make the hurt clear on my face.

"But only because I thought we were friends"

Perry pushes Davenport out of the way and begins to speak.

"See, now that's your first mistake. Who would want to be your friend?"

Even though I've been told this a million times before, this time hurts the most. Because this is the first time I actually believe It. Why would anyone want to be my friend? Why would anyone want to be my boyfriend? I'm useless.

"Chase has been very helpful. "

Way to rub it in. Can't he tell I'm already broken? What we had may have been fake, but the way he read me was all too real. I know he can see past the mask I'm

wearing. I know he can tell that really, I'm broken. Yet he still continues to torcher me.

"Once my brothers and sisters hear what really happened to our father, they will join me. Then, we can fulfill his dreams of bionic humans ruling the world. "

"Guys"

I turn to face Mr Davenport.

"You can't let him near the other students. They're not ready to know about Krane yet. They won't understand why we had to destroy their creator."

"Then you probably shouldn't of just told them."

Of course Sebastian is streaming this video to the other students. He is a genius after all. Davenport is trying to explain to the students why he didn't tell them, but all of my attention is on Sebastian. He notices that I am looking at him and he winks at me. I can't believe him. It is like he keeps picking away at my heart and he won't be happy until there is nothing left. And boy is he getting close. I watch Sebastian turn off the screen, killing the communication link between us and Mr Davenport.

"Sebastian, why are you doing this?"

Why is he punishing Mr Davenport when

"We were the ones that took out Krane."

Sebastian just smiles back.

"Exactly. And now you will know what it is like to lose your father."

"Krane wasn't a father to you, he was a deranged mad man."

Bree's statement only succeeds in aggravating Sebastian.

"He was our leader. And now we are going to fulfill his mission."

"I've had it. Chase, get the door. I'm going to get Mr Davenport."

I quickly turn to open the door and as I push the button I hear Bree smack into something. I turn around to see Adam racing over to help her out. Lexi had changed the structure of the door. So now we were all trapped.

With Adam helping Bree, I'm left alone with Sebastian. I want to stay strong. But I can't stop myself.

"Please Sebastian just stop all of this."

Sebastian just laughs at my pathetic attempt to talk him out of this.

"Why would I stop?"

I look down at my feet. It hurts too much to look into his eyes.

"What, you actually think I would stop all of this for you? Ha ! Chase, I have the upper hand! Davenport is a goner and I'm taking over the island."

We began to circle each other. Each of his words felt like a stab to the chest. I already felt defeated and we hadn't even began fighting yet.

"Oh but what am I forgetting? Oh yeah!"

Sebastian creates a ball of energy and fires it at me. I feel the blast push me back and within seconds I'm lying on the floor in pain. It feels like my chest is on fire and I'm finding it hard to breathe. I notice that my sibling are by my side. But Sebastian just mocks me and laughs.

"Come on Chase! You should of seen that coming! After all, you are the one who unlocked the ability for me."

He really wants to destroy my heart first and then kill me doesn't he? Because bringing that up does nothing apart from rubbing in the fact that he tricked me. That I was too stupid to see that he was using me.

"He what?!"

Great. Now I'm in physical pain and my sister is pissed at me and not the bad guy.

"Chase how could you?"

Bree looks… heartbroken? Why? I get that she is disappointed in me, but why does she look heartbroken? I didn't know Sebastian was going to use the ability on us. I can't think of something to say to Bree. I need to say something to get that look off her face.

"It was quite easy to get Chase to help me actually."

Adam is helping me stand back up when Sebastian begins to speak. He can't tell them that I only helped him get a new ability because we were…. no he can't out me.

Not here. Not now.

"All I had to do was seduce him."

With that my heart finally shatters. He seduced me? That's all he was doing? Everything he said to me was a lie? Every move he made was just to make me give him a new ability? Our kiss was nothing? I was nothing? This whole time I held out a little hope that at least some of that was real. That he actually liked me but knew I would never go along with his evil plan. But of course he didn't like me. How could anyone like Chase Davenport?

I feel Adam let go and move away from me. It takes a second for me to gain my balance, but once I have I look at my siblings. Bree's heartbroken face is worse now and even Adam has the same look.

"Chase, what does Sebastian mean he seduced you?"

I can hear the hurt in Bree's voice as she asks me. I swallow. Unable to respond. This is not how I wanted my family to find out I was gay.

"Come on Chase, tell her."

I look up at Sebastian and meet his eyes. I silently give him one last plea to stop. But I can tell by the look he gives me that that is never going to happen. He looks triumphant. Like he has successfully beaten me. Which he has. I stay silent. And Sebastian continues to talk for me.

"Don't you want her to know about all the hand holding? All of the sneaky kisses? The hugs? The passionate words? Don't you want your family to know the truth? To know that you fell for a guy? To know that you, Chase Davenport, are gay."

I feel completely destroyed. He said all of that in such a bragging tone. Anger starts to replace all of the heartbreak I'm feeling. That was it. That was the last straw.

"No. I didn't want them to know I'm gay."

I hear a gasp from Bree and see a look of hurt on Adams face. I wish I could stop everything and just tell them why I kept it from them. Then hopefully they would understand. But we still have a rebellion to stop.

"I didn't want them to find out like this."

Sebastian smiles and steps closer towards me.

"What? From your boyfriend?"

The only emotion I am feeling now is anger and I can feel spike trying to take over. But we don't need spike right now. This is my battle. I extend my arm and summon my laser bow.

"Ex boyfriend."

I launch my bow at Sebastian but he summons his laser fork and blocks my attack. I keep attacking him over and over again, dealing each hit with more and more anger. I can hear the others fighting in the background, but all I can focus on is Sebastian. We continue to fight. Laser bow and laser fork colliding in an explosion of sparks over and over again. This goes on for minutes until Sebastian breaks the silence.

"You ready to give up yet?"

I growl back. My anger is flowing off of me.

"Because Chase, you aren't going to last much longer with your emotions controlling you. "

I feel a blow to my stomach. It hurts so much that I can't stay standing and I fall to the ground. Usually a hit like that wouldn't knock me completely over, but I'm still weak from Sebastian's blast to the chest. I try to fight back while laying on my back, but Sebastian easily disarms me.

He is standing over me with his laser fork pointing right at my neck. All of my anger has gone. It seems it was all just apart of an adrenaline rush. Now I'm back to feeling heartbroken.

"You know Chase, I actually did enjoy our time together. You are one amazing kisser."

I try to move but Sebastian just moves his laser fork closer to my neck. A part of me just wants him to stop talking and kill me. At least in death I will stop feeling so broken. Sebastian leans down.

"But you are against me and my father's mission."

His voice has changed and now I can't feel hatred coming off of him.

"And I'm going to destroy everyone who is against me."

He puts his foot on my chest to stop me from moving and slowly raises his laser fork. This is it. I'm about to die. I've often thought about how I would die. Going on dangerous missions for a living makes you think about those kind of things. But never in a million years did I think that my boyfriend would be the one to kill me. I close my eyes and wait for my life to end by the hands of the first boy I had fallen in love with. But out of nowhere I hear the roof break and I open my eyes to see Leo fall on Sebastian, saving my life for now. Leo runs to my side and helps me up.

"You okay?"

Not at all. I don't think I'm ever going to be okay again. But I can't say that, even after everything. I am still their leader.

"I'm alive, thanks."

Leo pats my back and I go over to help Bree with Lexi while Leo helps Adam with Tank. I spook Lexi into speeding away and Bree blocks her path, tangling her in steel bar. I hear a window smash and turn just in time to see Tank on the other side. Well I guess throwing him out a window works. We all regroup and the others give each other celebratory high fives and pats on the back.

I know this isn't over, because Sebastian hasn't been properly dealt with yet. As if he can hear my thoughts, Sebastian walks over towards us with a furious look on his face. His eyes glow blue and he begins to shoot electricity at us. I move my siblings behind me as we take cover behind a pillar. Wait, how can Sebastian do that? I only unlocked the one ability. The energy ball he used on me before.

"How did you do that?"

A smirk appears on Sebastian's face. So I guess then it is something I did? Great. Something else to feel guilty over.

"Remember how you unlocked my new ability? Well, once you gave me Mr Davenports password. I unlocked them all."

So that's why he liked to hear me explain how I do things. He just wanted to know so he could use them himself. Just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse.

With Sebastian unlocking all of his abilities I don't know how we are going to stop him. He has too much power. Sebastian fires energy balls at us along with the lighting.

"How can he use all of his abilities at once?"

That's it!

"He can't! Not for long."

It took everything I had to use only two abilities at the same time, and I could only hold it for around 5 minutes. There is no way Sebastian can use multiple abilities at once for longer than a few minutes. We just may win this fight!

"If we can get him to max out his abilities then it will fry his chip."

Bree nods her head, she seems on board with the plan. I look towards Adam and Leo and they both nod their heads in agreement.

"Follow my lead, we need to keep him on the offensive,"

I walk out from behind our hiding spot and stand tall.

"Hey Sebastian. Let's see what you've got."

He smirks again fires his laser eyes at me. I easily dodge them and taunt him.

"Nice aim Sebastian"

He fires again and Adam and Bree take my lead and start calling out "Sebastian" in order to draw his fire towards them. Sebastian is firing everything he has got at the three of us and I start to notice that he is losing control.

"It's working."

I can't keep the sadness out of my voice. I really wish it hadn't of come to this.

"What's…. happening…. how do I…. make …. it …. stop"

Sebastian sounds like he is in so much pain. But he deserves it. It is only a fraction of the pain he has put me through. But I still can't help but feel sad.

"You can't"

Sebastian is frozen in place. We all walk towards him. Victorious.

"Your rebellion. Is over."

I spit these words at Sebastian before I push him over. We won.

"Wait, Mr Davenport!"

Our victory is short lived when Bree reminds us about Mr Davenport. I race towards the console and try to bring the video feed back up. But it isn't working. Why isn't it

working!? I start to frantically push buttons.

"MR DAVENPORT"

I notice Leo is checking the specs of the Hyper loop.

"The oxygen levels are at… zero."

No. Mr Davenport. He can't…

"Guys! Are you all alright?"

I turn around and see Mr Davenport walking towards us with Perry in tow. I actually feel joy for the first time since this whole mess began. I didn't think I would ever feel joy again.

"You are alive! How?"

Bree asks the question we are all thinking.

"We found an escape pod. I really need to start looking at my blueprints closer."

We all hug Mr Davenport. A happy family moment that I wish would last forever. But of course it can't.

"Will one of you please fill me in on what happened?"

I try to shuffle backwards, away from everyone. I hope that Bree or even Leo decided to take over telling Mr Davenport what happened. So I can slip away and figure out what I am going to say about what Sebastian told everyone. But Bree has different plans as she turns towards me.

"It seems that Chase has been keeping a lot of secrets from us."

I freeze. Everyone is looking at me. Adam and Bree look sad and disappointed while Mr Davenport and Leo both looked confused. Bree continues.

"Secrets that almost got us all killed"

Mr Davenport looks shocked.

"What secrets?"

He is waiting for me to answer. I can't think of what to say. I honestly don't know where to begin? Do I start with how I let Sebastian in and didn't tell the others because I wanted to keep our relationship special? Do I tell him how Sebastian seduced me into unlocking more bionic abilities? Or do I just say these three simple words: I am gay.

"Chase, what secrets?"

Mr Davenport is getting impatient now. I go to speak but the words get caught in my mouth.

"Chase is gay."

Adam says those three words so sadly. It digs deep. I knew it wouldn't be easy to tell them. That's why I wanted to do it on my own terms. So I can fully explain everything in detail. But that all would take a lot of emotional energy. Emotional energy that I just don't have right now.

"Chase, is this true?"

Mr Davenport sounds a mixed of confused and hurt. I really am not up for this right now.

"You guys need to secure the three bionics who rebelled before they can come to. I'm going to call the authorities to come pick them up and let them know that we need some prison cells fit to hold three bionics."

Everyone looks at me confused. I guess they were expecting me to say something about the whole 'Chase is gay' thing. But more important issues are at hand. Everyone is still frozen in place. I sigh.

"Yes I am gay. Yes I had a thing with Sebastian. Now is not the time to talk about this. We need to secure the situation here first. "

I turn and walk away and pull out my phone to make the call to the police. I can hear everyone behind me walk away too. At least they are finally listening to me. At the back of my mind I try to think of a way to make things better. But for the first time in my life, my mind is blank.


	6. Chapter6: The Truth Will Not Set Me Free

Chapter Six: The truth will not set me free.

After I had called the authorities, I headed straight towards the mentor quarters. I couldn't handle being anywhere near Sebastian. Luckily for me, my family felt so awkward around me that they all decided to stay and guard Sebastian, Lexi and Tank as well as calm down the rest of the students.

I had been sitting alone in the mentor quarters for close to 30 minutes now. I feel numb. I feel weak. I used the last of my strength during the fight and now I'm completely, 100%, broken.

I realized during the fight that I actually loved Sebastian, that only added to the pain. Sebastian was my first friend, my first best friend, my first boyfriend. I thought he cared about me, that he thought I was attractive, that I was important , that I mattered. But he didn't. He didn't care about me. He never thought I was attractive or important. I never once mattered to him. I was just the idiot boy he could seduce in order to get what he wanted.

I should of seen all of this coming. My family tells me every day how I am useless. Ugly. Weird. A Loser. A freak. They tell me that no one would ever fall for me. Now I finally believe every word they say. I'm a broken freak that no one will ever be friends with. That no one will love.

I'm just staring into the floor now, my brain has stopped working. I don't know what to do

"Chase? What are you doing?"

I turn around and face Adam, Bree and Leo. I really can't handle talking to anyone right now. I turn and look back at the floor. I can tell there is a sour look on my face but I don't have the energy to hide it.

"Chase?"

Adam had been the one to talk, he still sounds hurt. That was not like him at all. He had always been the type of person to forgive and forget.

"Chase are you okay?"

At Bree's question I let out a heavy sigh. Of course I'm not okay, not after everything that has happened. But I'm not up for telling them that. Because they will want details. Details about what Sebastian and I had. Details about how I'm gay.

I can't think of what to say to them. I don't know how I'm going to make things better. I need more time to think by myself. I stand up from where I'm sitting and start to walk past everyone, towards the door. Before I can get past, Leo grabs me with his bionic arm.

"Chase, where do you think you are going."

I try to shake my arm loose but it is no good. His bionic arm is strong.

"I'm trying to leave."

My voice sounds just as weak and broken as I feel. I can see them all visibly flinch at how pathetic I sound.

"Why"

"Because I need to be alone Adam."

They all look even more hurt at the comment. Man, I just can't help but hurt them. Bree moves a little closer to me.

"Chase, we need to talk about Sebastian. We need to talk about you… being.."

"No we don't!"

I'm starting to get upset now. I don't want to be here. I just want to be alone.

"Yes we do Chase. You kept everything from us and look at what happened! "

I freeze. I know it is all my fault. I know that I messed up and that I should of told them about Sebastian. But I really hoped they wouldn't rub it in. Guess I really am nieve.

"Sebastian told you everything you need to know. I would just be repeating what he said, so there is no need for us to talk right now."

Everyone awkwardly shifts at that statement. I can tell they are remembering Sebastian's words. His painful, heart breaking words. Bree shifts before speaking again.

"But we want to hear it from you Chase. We want to know your side of the story."

"Not now Bree."

Bree is starting to look annoyed with me.

"Then when Chase?! We can't just sit here and wait. You're our brother and you lied to us about who you really are. That hurts. You owe us the truth right now. "

I can feel the tears starting to build up in my eye. But I manage to keep them from falling. I don't cry. I'm a leader. Leaders don't cry. I think Bree can tell how upset I'm getting because her tone becomes softer and she just sighs.

"Look Chase, I know this whole Sebastian situation is hard for you. But you have got to remember it is hard for all of us. He was our friend too"

"A friend!? He was so much more to me than that."

Everyone freezes at my outburst. I may as well continue now that I've started.

"I thought he cared for me, I thought that I actually meant something to him. But it was all a lie. All of the affection, the hand holding, the kisses, It was all an act so he could use me."

I look at all of the shocked looks on their faces. They are still obviously trying to process the simple idea of me being with another guy.

"So you guys were right."

Now they are all confused. I take this opportunity to remove my arm from Leo's grip. I slowly start to back away towards the exit.

"No one can ever love me in that way ."

I am still holding back the tears. I regret my outburst so much right now, but I need to get out of here. I need to find somewhere I can be alone and think. I use my molecular kinesis to push Adam, Bree and Leo down and I make a run for it. I regret that too. But I need a head start in order to find a place to hide. I don't have long before they get up and come after me.

I'm not 100% sure where I am running. I have no destination in mind as I turn corner after corner. I finally make it to a dead end and I find myself in front of the weapons room. Well I guess this is as good a place as any. I enter and close the door behind me. I start hacking into the console beside the door in order to lock it and prevent anyone, even Mr. Davenport, from entering. It only takes a minute and I step back from the door.

Finally I'm alone. Finally I can think. I wonder over to the far corner of the room and sit down, bringing my knees up and hugging them to my chest. I know my outburst wasn't exactly what my siblings wanted to hear, but they got the truth.

I feel the first tear escape my eyes and fall down my cheek. More tears follow and soon I am silently sobbing. Whoever said the truth will set you free was wrong. Telling the truth, admitting the truth to yourself, just leaves you hurt and crying alone in a locked room.

The truth will not set you free, it will only cause you pain.


	7. Chapter 7: Update!

So after the few reviews I got (which were all positive so thank you guys so much!), I've decided to continue this story and explore more into Chase's emotions toward everything that happened with Sebastian. This part will probably be longer and will include more characters and more pain (sorry!). I haven't go an ending in mind but I have multiple chapters already planned. I'll try and post every week or two but no promises! Anyway I hope you guy enjoy the new chapter and this half of the fic is appropriately named 'The truth about heartbreak.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Hurts

I had locked myself in the weapons room almost two hours ago. It was easy to override the door so that no one could get in. I just needed some space. Some time alone without my family to process everything that had happened.

Well, I set out to process everything. My plan was to go over everything that had happened since we took in all of the bionic kids and started this academy. To try and figure out where everything went wrong in an effort to avoid any more rebellions. Among other things. But instead I found myself sitting down in the far end corner of the room.

I like to think I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check. Most of them that is. I know I easily show my frustration and joy but when it comes to feeling sad and broken, I'm really good at hiding my emotions. Which is why, after sitting in the corner of the room for 10 minutes, I felt the first tear fall and was confused. I had never cried before. I never cried when Adam hurt me or when my family made fun of me. Not even after I found out Douglas was my real father. But here I was, sitting in the corner of the weapons room, crying.

It started with just a few tears, silently falling down my face and onto my knees that I was hugging closely to my chest. But after a few minutes I started to fully break down and silent sobs were replaced with loud, messy tears. Every time I tried to wipe the tears off my face, more just replaced them so I gave up.

I didn't realize how long I could actually cry for. I thought maybe I'd be a mess for 5 minutes, 10 tops. But here I was, almost two hours later. Still sitting in the same corner, in the same weapons room, with my legs pulled tightly to my chest and choking on painful tears. My eyes had become puffy and my nose was red. My whole face felt numb.

At one point I think I heard my family banging on the door, begging me to let them in. But it was so hard to hear over the tears. They must be so angry with me. I should not have snapped at them the way I did and I definitely shouldn't of used my bionics to push them away from me. I betrayed them. Just like...

Anyway, I think they were there for a while, but I know that now they are gone. I can't handle being around my family right now. I can't handle the disappointed looks they will give me, the hurt that will be evident in their voices as they ask me to explain the kind of relationship I had with... him.

I can't even think about his name right now. It hurts too much.

I also know that my family wants to talk about how I'm gay. Since they just found out about it in not the best circumstances. I know they will ask all those typical questions that people ask when they find out your gay. 'how long have you known?' 'Are you sure your gay? 'Are you sure that you aren't confused?' 'Why didn't you tell us?'

I honestly can't handle there stupid questions about something so simple at the moment. Not when I'm like this. Not while I'm a crying mess over a stupid boy. But then he wasn't just some stupid boy was he? No. The truth is that he was everything to me.

He was my first real best friend. He laughed at all my jokes and called me out when I was being a smug bastard. We worked together on inventions and geeked out over science. We trained together and messed with my brother together. I told him everything, even things that I shouldn't of.

He was my first boyfriend. He told me he cared about me. He held my hands and asked me to be his boyfriend. He kissed me on the forehead, the cheek, my hands. He held my hand while we were alone and told me how important I was. He always made me blush.

He was my first kiss. I will never forget the way he pull me towards him. The way his hand felt on my arm, how tight his grip was. The moment our lips met for the first time. The feeling of love that came with the kiss. He looked at me with such admiration after our first kiss. The look told me he loved me.

He told me that I was the most important person in his life. I will never forget how soft and sweet his voice sounded when he told me that. He also told me that he was going to destroy me. I will never forget the hate and anger in his voice.

The truth is that I'm in love with Sebastian Krane. The painful truth is that Sebastian Krane doesn't love me back. and I'm a broken mess because the truth hurts.


End file.
